


I Can Feel the Darkness Coming

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: During the events in Wakanda, Matt Murdock deals with the fallout.





	I Can Feel the Darkness Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I've already seen _Infinity War_ TWICE and I am the least fine I have ever been.
> 
> The (horrifically long) title taken from ["Help"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88XxoddW9iY) by Hurts.

“There’s a bluebird on the bench across from us,” Foggy told Matt. Matt hummed his acknowledgment. “I’m serious. I think he’s watching us.”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Matt asked. Foggy was silent for a beat.

_ “That’s  _ your question?” Foggy finally asked, and Matt laughed out loud. “You’re such a brat. Shut your mouth.”

“It’s a reasonable question,” Matt said. Foggy shoved at his shoulder.

“I should’ve left you in that stupid church,” Foggy said. “Your mom can listen to your stupid fucking questions, I’m through.”

“Oh, sure, sure,” Matt replied. “Drop another building on me.”

“I’m still sensitive about the building-dropping,” Foggy told him. “We had a funeral for you, you dick.”

“Ahh, well,” Matt said, leaning back against the bench. “Too bad you couldn’t get your deposit back.”

“I hate you,” Foggy said. Matt leaned into his side, and Foggy kissed him on the temple.

“Sure seems like it,” Matt replied. Foggy mumbled something into his hair and kissed his head again. “We should get ice cream.”

“We should,” Foggy agreed. The day was one of the nicest ones in a while; the sun was finally back out, the air was warm, there were actual birds chirping in the trees — and apparently on the bench across from them. Foggy had all but dragged Matt out of the office to get lunch and eat it in the park for a change. Matt had not been hard to convince.

“Hey,” Foggy said, when his phone vibrated. “Apparently something’s going on in Wakanda.”

“Should we do something?” Matt asked, already ready to pull his cane out and get up. Foggy grabbed his wrist.

“What, since Wakanda’s right next door to Hell’s Kitchen? Sit your ass back down, Murdock,” Foggy ordered. Matt relaxed back against him. “They’ll call you if you need you. I’ll let you know if the Bat-Signal goes up.”

“Shut up,” Matt laughed. Foggy tugged him against his side again, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“They said some shit from space came down again,” Foggy said. Matt hummed again, resting against Foggy. “Why’s it always shit from space?”

“Infinite diversity in infinite combinations,” Matt said. Foggy knocked their heads together. “What’s going on now?”

“The updates stopped,” Foggy said. Matt heard him pocket his phone just as a breeze ghosted across their faces. Matt stiffened suddenly, on instinct, and sat up. “Hey, what’s up, Lassie?”

“Something’s wrong,” Matt said. It felt like the whole atmosphere had changed, had abruptly thinned. He heard a van slam into a building down the road, and he shot to his feet.

“Matt?” Foggy asked. He came to stand beside Matt, sliding his fingers around Matt’s wrist again. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Matt said. He turned his head, trying to hear better, but it was the same confusing sounds, something he had never heard before. Heartbeats were vanishing everywhere; from cars, from airplanes, from buildings, from the streets. A light sound, like dust rustling against a bookcase shelf, filled the air like static.

“Matt?” Foggy said again. Matt turned towards him.

“What do you see?” Matt asked, and Foggy’s hand turned in his, grasping him tightly.

“Matt,” Foggy repeated. “Matt, people are— They’re disintegrating, or something. They’re just turning to ash, they just—  _ Matt.” _

“What?” Matt demanded. He grabbed at his own hands, but nothing. He grabbed for Foggy’s, wrapping one hand up in his and—

“Oh, God, Foggy,” Matt said, as his hand passed through the air where Foggy’s other hand should’ve been.

“What’s happening, Matt?” Foggy asked. Matt yanked him in close, wrapping Foggy up in him, trying to keep him from dissolving, or whatever the fuck was happening to all those other people.

“I don’t know,” Matt said. “I don’t know, but you’re going to be fine, Foggy. It’s going to be okay.”

“Matt,” Foggy said, “I love you.”

“Foggy, don’t,” Matt said, and Foggy’s heartbeat vanished at the same time Matt’s arms emptied. Matt stood there, in the sudden silence, in the impossible space where Foggy had been just two seconds ago. He reached out, then crouched, running his fingers along the ground. He felt ash rub against his fingertips; he pressed his whole palm to the ground, and the sounds came back to him all at once. Screams, fires, cars crashing, helicopters colliding with buildings, planes coming close to the ground, too close. He fell heavily to his knees and pressed his forehead to the cement walkway, to the soot on the ground, to what was left of Foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also actually wrote a book. It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
